The Prefects' Bathroom
by AnotherRustyKey
Summary: With so many Prefects, so little time, and only one Prefects' bathroom, don't you think it's possible that sometimes there may be accidental meetings in there?
1. Roxanne and Jacob

Roxanne Weasley sighed deeply, feeling the pressure of the day bowing her downwards. She stepped up to the statue and muttered the password "hornet nest", and watched as it sprang aside, revealing a narrow doorway. She placed her hand on the door and pushed it open. The Prefect's bathroom. Possibly her favourite room in the entire school, perhaps close second to the Room of Requirement her father had told her about. This was where she came to unwind by herself when she needed to, and today was a day that she really needed to.

The sixteen year old stepped through the doorway, had closed the door and was sealing it with a number of magical enchantments, having learnt her lesson the hard way, when she heard another voice stuttering the password. Who wanted the bathroom now? Well, tough, she had had such a rotten day, some of the cause of which, ironically, stemmed back to the use of this bathroom, and she needed a nice relaxing soak.

"Roxanne?" How did they know it was her? And who was that? She vaguely recognised the voice, and paused in her enchantments.

"Who's there?" she called out, running one hand through her braided hair with frustration. She had got her first, and she was sure she could out-duel anyone that challenged her but-

"It's Jacob," the voice replied gently, "Jacob Longbottom," Jacob Longbottom was one of Roxanne's unofficial cousins, and the other fifth year Gryffindor prefect. He was a nice enough guy, kept himself to himself, and even seemed quite shy, perhaps owing to the fact that his father was the herbology professor and the head of Gryffindor house. Roxanne remembered back to their first year when a group of particularly vicious Slytherin students had kept up a constant stream of bullying and tormenting because Jacob had called professor Longbottom "dad" in class. They completely ignored the fact that Neville Longbottom was in fact his father, or perhaps they were too stupid to realise the connection, but for whatever reason, the Slytherins had kept up a tirade of offense directed solely at Jacob, to the extent that he rarely spoke when he wasn't spoken to, "I know you probably want a long relaxing bath, I gather you haven't had a good day-" his words faltered slightly, "and I don't blame you if you tell me to get lost, but if you let me in, I promise I'll stay at one end and not talk to you if you don't want me to, I've just had a really bad day and want to be surrounded by bubbles."

Jacob seemed to be speaking Roxanne's thoughts. She lifted the enchantments and held the door open, beckoning him into the bathroom. He thanked her gratefully, and strode over to the small pool in the middle of the room. The two teenagers filled the pool between them, occasionally exchanging a few polite words to ensure they were not filling the pool with anything the other wouldn't like. Then came the awkward bit, getting undressed. Roxanne was wearing a bikini underneath her pyjamas, but she still felt awkward effectively stripping down to her underwear. She was pleased to see, when she had turned around and slid into the pool that Jacob was respectfully facing the other way.

"Can I get in now?" he asked. He had stripped down completely and was wearing just a towel around his waist, "Don't look!" he protested, causing Roxanne to grin slyly.

"I won't Jakey-baby, but you're brave getting in this pool naked!" she deliberately drew out the words slightly, and purred them gently, but turned her back on him, allowing him to slide quickly into the pool. Jacob instantly blushed scarlet, and looked as though he was regretting his decision to bathe with Roxanne, "what if someone came in and saw.... us?" she asked, raising an eyebrow seductively.

"Well- we- well- we- won't be doing anything!" Jacob stammered, turning puce. Roxanne let out a small giggle and dropped her charade.

"I was only joking Jake, do you mind if I call you Jake?" She asked. Now that she thought about it, she had never heard anybody call him Jake before. He seemed to consider it for a minute,

"I don't mind if you do Roxanne, I don't usually like it... But then I don't usually like people, and I quite like you, so why not?" he asked, a shy smile playing his face. Roxanne was quite touched by this sentiment,

"Then I tell you what Jake, how about you call me Roxy? I usually hate people calling me that," she shuddered, thinking back to the muggle primary school she had been forced to attend where she had been mercilessly mocked as "Poxy Roxy", which, slightly unnervingly, the Slytherins had adopted as their favourite insult a year later, "Usually I don't like people calling me that, but I'll make an exception for you." She cast him what she considered to be her brightest smile. He smiled back, looking a little unsure, but happy, "so tell me Jake," she pushed on, "What's been bothering you today?"

Jacob sighed deeply and sank several inches deeper into the water, until only his head was poking out above the surface. He seemed to be thinking about the best way to explain. His eyes searched the walls, his hands played with a large mound of foam.

"You don't have to tell me," Roxanne suddenly realised she was being pushy.

"No no," Jacob said, "I think I need to talk to somebody about this, I've just never really talked about my problems before, so I'm not sure how to start." His eyes continued to search the room, "Do you ever worry that you won't live up to expectations?" he finally asked, taking Roxanne by surprise.

"Me?" she thought about it, "I don't know. In a way, I guess so. I mean, my dad and uncle Fred, who died before I was born, in the Battle of Hogwarts, set up a world-famous joke shop, my uncles Ron and Harry found and destroyed the horcruxes that linked You-Know-Who to life, as did aunty Hermione, and all of my aunts and uncles on my dad's side, apart from one, fought in the Great Battle," actually, maybe there was some pressure, "And Uncles Bill and Percy were Prefects then Head Boy, Ron was also a Prefect, as was aunty Hermione. Charlie, Harry and Ginny were all quidditch team captains," she really did come from an amazing family, "so I guess there are a lot of expectations on my shoulders, especially because I'm one of the eldest of my generation, so I'm expected to look after the younger ones and set a good example," she sighed again, anxiety mounting, "I'm not sure I'm doing such a great job though." She finished miserably.

"Why not? I think you're doing a pretty fantastic job! You wouldn't be a Prefect if you weren't. Everybody knows that they can't bully a Weasley or a Potter because you'll be on their case instantly," Jacob said with what he hoped was an encouraging smile.

"Did you not hear that I nearly drowned Scorpius Malfoy earlier on today?" she asked with exasperation. She was really quite lucky to still be a Prefect, considering.

"I did hear a rumour," Jacob confessed, turning a large ornate silver tap, causing bubbles the size of his head in every colour of the rainbow to erupt and bounce lazily over the surface of the pool, "But there are so many crazy rumours around this place, it's hard to know what to believe."

"Well I was in here a few nights ago," she shuddered at the memory, "and I didn't lock the door after me properly, and it turns out that git Malfoy was hiding somewhere nearby when I was getting in here, Lord knows why, he's still got three years until he's a Prefect, and he would never be made one, but anyway, I had just run the bath and was getting undressed when Malfoy burst in," Jacob looked shocked. To him, modesty was something to be protected, and the idea of somebody intruding on somebody else's modesty was horrendous, "And then the slimy git took a photograph of me, naked! Can you believe it? And why did he have a muggle camera anyway? He is so proud to come from a line of purebloods!" she fumed, experimenting with the two nearest taps. One filled the air with the gentle scent of sea water, the other surrounded her with pink foam, "and then today I see him showing a load of Slytherin scum in my year, and I just saw red, I used a spell to levitate him by his ankle, and dunked his head repeatedly in the lake," Jacob smiled, he liked embarrassing forms of revenge, "But the problem is," a small smirk broke across Roxanne's face now, "one of my friends came up and distracted me for a minute, so he was just left with his head completely submerged underwater," Jacob actually let out a laugh, "and then when I remembered and lifted him higher above the water, it turned out the squid had taken a fancy to his hair, and had wound it around one of its tentacles, so I ended up having a tug of war with the Giant Squid," Jacob could visualise an angry squid using a small blonde boy as a chew toy, "and so in the end," Roxanne concluded, beaming, "I had to cut off his hair to free him, except I couldn't reach him with a severing charm so I had to set his hair on fire instead. I mean, Madame Pomfrey grew it back and everything, but apparently it was still a really dangerous thing to do..." Jacob snorted.

"I can hardly see why, I mean, you only dangled him head first in the water and left him there long enough to attract the attention and affection of the giant squid, nearly drowning him and then set his head on fire. Gosh, some people really over react these days!" the sarcasm was laid on thick, but he said it in such a way that Roxanne found herself giggling.

"I'm sure dad will find it funny, I think your dad was struggling not to laugh when he found out." Roxanne trailed off. Jacob was still smiling. "Why did you ask though?" Roxanne asked, remembering that Jacob had been the person to broach the subject of having a lot to live up to.

"About the rumour or about the living up to expectations thing?" he asked, Roxanne could tell he was trying to wheedle his way out of answering.

"The living up to expectations." She gently asked. This was an issue to be sensitive about. She could tell he was struggling to answer. Again, his eyes searched the room, flickering to the portrait of the mermaid frequently, hoping she could intervene and help out, but alas, she was visiting another sea side portrait at the time.

"Okay, it's just..." this was going to be a difficult conversation to have, but Jacob was sure that as soon as he talked to somebody about it, he would feel better, "First, this is a major secret, not even Bethany knows this," Bethany was Jacob's twin sister, sorted into Hufflepuff house like her mother Hannah, rather than into Gryffindor like her father, "So you must keep this quiet," Roxanne could tell from the desperation in his voice that he was not joking, "See... I don't know if you know this, but my father's parents were Aurors tortured into insanity by an evil witch, that I believe was later killed by your grandmother," Roxanne knew the story up until here, so nodded in affirmation, feeling a surge of pride for Nanna Molly, "Well.... Something that is generally less well known is that when my grandmother was tortured, she was actually three months pregnant, with twins," Roxanne gasped, clearly this was to be a sad story. Jacob ploughed on, "they hadn't told many people, in fact, I think the only person they had told was Augusta, my grandfather's mother, and they had even discussed names with her, in case something were to happen to them but the twins could be saved," Roxanne thought she could see where this was going, "They thought they were having a boy and a girl, and they wanted them to be named Jacob and Bethany," Roxanne could feel a lump in her throat and prayed that her eyes wouldn't swill with tears, "At three months, Bellatrix LeStrange came long and...." his voice tailed off, Roxanne could see the tears sliding gently down the sides of his face, "they both survived, and so did the twins, but it was decided that the twins would probably be insane too, and even if they weren't, to allow them to continue the full gestation period would kill their clinically insane mother, so they were... Disposed of.." Roxanne gasped, tears falling from her eyes. Despite the fact that he was naked, and she was nearly naked, she found herself wading through the water towards him and wrapping her arms around him tenderly, "I just can't help but wonder how different my dad's life would have been if they were here... They would have helped him so much more when he needed help during the battle... I just... Sometimes I wish they were here and not me!" he blurted out, tears flowing from his face to the now lukewarm water. He buried his head in Roxanne's braids and let her rock him and murmur things into his ear.

After some time, he realised the water had actually become cool, so he pulled away from Roxanne and asked if she wanted to top up the water. She declined, saying she still had to finish a potions essay, and should really get back to Gryffindor tower to finish it. She hauled herself out of the water, and Jacob graciously turned away as she changed into her pyjamas and headed for the door. As she reached it, she turned around to face him,

"For what it's worth Jacob, I'm very glad that you're here, and I know that your dad is too. Good night, see you in Charms."

With that she undid the charms on the door and left. Jacob could hear her shouting just outside the door, and thought he could hear the words "Malfoy" and "pervert". He hastily clambered out of the pool and towards his pile of clothes. He pointed his wand at the door and cast a number of protective charms, before running the water and foam again.

As he slid back into the pool, he smiled to himself as he thought of his conversation with Roxanne. Maybe he did have a friend here after all.

*********

A/N: Apologies if I have the order of next gens a little bit mixed up, as you can probably tell, I picture Roxanne as being three years older than Scorpius, so also three years older than Albus and Rose, two years older than James, etc. I imagine Freddie to be the same age as James, and Percy's twins being a year older than Roxanne.


	2. Remus and Lily

**A.N.: Thank you for reviewing NoSoAwry, I'm glad that you like it! I am planning to write a R/Hr chapter, which will probably be quite a bit longer than most, so there will be something for you! :) And I agree, given his father and grandfather, I just can't imagine Scorpius being the nicest of characters, I always pictured him to be just like Draco, perhaps the evil toned down a little.**

It was two weeks until the next full moon, so Remus Lupin felt as relaxed as fifteen year old self would allow as he floated on his back in the steaming water in the Prefect's bathroom. He loved his three best friends very much, but sometimes he needed a break from James and Sirius' constant plotting, and Peter's constant agreeing with everything they said in order to fit in. Tonight James was trying to decide whether it would be a good idea to slip his long-time crush Lily Evans a love potion. Remus, of course, had protested and told him it was highly unethical, and that she wouldn't truly love him, she would simply think she did. James considered this for a few seconds before eschewing this opinion and instead asking Sirius the best way to slip it into her drink. At this point, Remus took his leave.

He was trying to decide whether or not he should tell Lily, and warn her to be wary of any drinks given to her by James or Sirius, when the lady herself walked in.

Sixteen years old, warm red hair, and a fiery temper to match, Lily Evans was often considered one of the most attractive and popular girls in school. Remus could see the attraction himself, but knew that he could never love a woman, for he never wanted any to have to bare his curse. He planted his feet on the floor of the bath as she walked in.

"Good evening Lily!" he called out to her. Unlike the other three Marauders, he actually got on rather well with Lily. They were both of a studious nature, and could often be found sitting at opposite ends of the same table in the library, sharing books, ink pots, and the occasional illicit box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans. At the start of the fifth year they had both been given the position of Prefects of Gryffindor house.

"Mmmm lavender, my favourite! Good evening Remus," Lily gave him a warm smile, "Do you mind if I join you? I'm not disturbing anything, am I?" she asked, a flicker of concern on her face as she looked around the room. Perhaps she thought lavender was too girly for a man to enjoy by himself in a bath.

"Not at all Lily, as long as you don't mind sharing a bath with a naked werewolf," he said with a shy smile. Lily, along with the other Marauders knew his secret. She had figured it out alone in the first year, when she noticed that he kept disappearing at the full moon. She never told anybody, but was always extremely sympathetic when the full moon rolled around. She could sympathise, she told him, girls have a time of the month too.

"Not at all, Mr Lupin," she fluttered her eyelashes at him in an over-the top way, "As long as you don't look as I get into the bath too!" Remus turned to face the opposite wall and only turned around again when Lily told him he could do so. She waded through the water towards some of the taps, "Do you mind if I add some more lavender? I like it to be "explosion of the nasal cavity" strength smell." she asked, reaching out for her favourite tap.

"Be my guest," Lupin replied, also wading towards the row of taps, "May I add some more foam? Of the rainbow variety?"

The pair spent the next twenty minutes or so discussing various pieces of homework, occasionally adding more water, bubbles or scents to the tub. Remus decided to bite the bullet and tell Lily about James' plan. Much to his amazement, she burst out laughing,

"Does that moron really think I would drink anything he offered me?" she asked, "Why does he like me so much anyway?" Remus couldn't help but notice that she had edged slightly closer to him the last time she had added lavender to the mix.

"Well, you're very charming," Remus wondered why it was so difficult to list the wonderful things about Lily, there were so many of them, "You are astoundingly bright," Lily blushed slightly at this- within their year group, Lily and Remus were considered the two bright sparks. James and Sirius' intelligence though vast, was often overlooked due to their troublemaking, "And you are incredibly beautiful," he concluded with a smile, knowing that there was much, much more, but unsure of how to say it, "Does that answer your question?" he asked politely.

"Yes, it does," she answered quietly, edging slightly closer to him again, "But why does HE like me?"

"I'm not sure what you mean, Lily," Remus said, confused, but a horrible sinking feeling was engulfing his stomach, "Do you not think he is your type?" Lily snorted at this.

"I know for a fact he's not my type! He's so obnoxious, and he bullies Severus so much that I could never like him!" Remus nodded,

"Despite that Lily, although I can completely understand why this would put you off, he really does care for you. A lot. He talks about you a lot, and not in a derogative way, he genuinely cares, he just doesn't show it too well..." he trailed off.

"But I just don't like him!" Lily sounded frustrated now, "Jesus, Lupin, for a smart guy you can be really thick sometimes!" Her fiery temper was emerging now. Remus had often seen this directed at James, and Sirius, and occasionally at Severus, but he himself had never been the recipient, and was finding the experience nothing short of terrifying.

"I'm sorry Lily, I really don't mean to be awkward, I just really don't understand what it is that you're trying to say," he said, although he had a feeling he may be able to guess, but he wanted to make absolutely sure.

"Remus," she calmed herself, inching closer once again, "Of you boys which do you think I am the most like?" she asked, her eyes searching his face with an intensity that he both enjoyed, but felt slightly guilty about.

"Well, I'd have to say me..." he replied, holding her gaze. He found himself sliding forwards slightly, unconsciously, as Lily did the same. There were mere inches between their faces.

"Can you honestly say that you think me and James would be better together than me and you?" Lily asked, her eyes staring emploringly into his. He knew it was a mistake before he did, the guilt biting at him as he lifted his left hand out of the water to gently move a stray few strands of hair from Lily's face to behind her ear. As she did so, he lightly brushed her ear with his hand, and found himself being pulled uncontrollably towards her, his hormones for once speaking louder than his conscience. The kiss lasted all of ten seconds, which were both the best and the worst ten seconds of Remus' life. There was no denying that he was incredibly attracted to Lily, and that he would love for her to be his girlfriend, but he wasn't the only one, and James would never forgive him if he were to swoop in and steal the love of his life, having proclaimed it so often.

"I'm sorry Lily," Remus instantly waded away from her. Internally, he was rather happy to see she looked disappointed at he strode away, "But I can't do this to James. You may not like him, but he's one of my best friends, and this would kill him... Or make him kill me..." Lily had a resigned look on her face,

"Is it because you don't like me?" she asked, sounding more rejected than Remus had ever heard.

"No, Lily, don't you ever tell yourself that," he found himself wading back through the water towards her, so they were within arms distance of each other again, "Don't you ever think that I don't want this," the guilt in his chest subsided slightly. This was something that he really wanted that he was giving up for James, "Don't you ever think that I don't want you. Lily Evans, you are the most amazing woman I know," Lily blushed, a smile playing across her face, "But this would be so unfair to James, he's still convinced that you two are going to get together and have a baby boy named Harry,"

"Why Harry?"

"I really don't know, it's just one of those things he has already sorted out about your relationship before it has even started," Remus shrugged, "It's getting late, I should really get back to the tower, got some reading to do before bedtime." He turned and was about to walk away again when he felt Lily's arms wrap around his waist.

"One more kiss?" She asked, "Please, Remus?"

"One more kiss? How many kisses have you two been having? Jamesey-Wamesey will be most disappointed Lupin," Severus snarled nastily from the doorway, an emerald towel tucked under one arm. Remus reacted the fastest. He jumped through the water to the edge just as Severus turned and ran from the room. Luckily, he had brought the newly perfected Marauders Map with him. He hastily pulled on his bathrobe, tapped the parchment with his wand and muttered "I solemnly swear I am up to no good,". He watched as Severus ran down the corridor to a thin spiral staircase.

"Lily, I'm going to go after him, wipe this from his memory, please take my things back to Gryffindor tower with you, but watch out for Filch, he's up on the floor below the common room," he said hastily, forcing his feet into his shoes and bolting out the door.

Lily watched him go and sighed deeply. She was not used to not getting what she wanted, and right now, she really wanted Remus Lupin.


	3. Draco, Luna and Ron

**Author's Note: Okay, it was never said outright that Luna was a prefect, however, I don't think it was ever said that she wasn't, so I'm going to use this to my advantage, and say she was a prefect. She went to the ministry at the end of her fourth year to help Harry, though, so that could well have counted in her favour. Also, thank you for reviews and such! :)**

Draco Malfoy winced as he pulled off his robes, accidentally rubbing them against the Dark Mark etched into his left wrist. It was his pledge of allegiance to Lord Voldemort, a sign that he truly was his follower, but he wasn't so sure that this was what he wanted. Sixth year pupils at Hogwarts should be developing methods to sneak out of the school grounds to the pubs in the village, or brewing their own alcohol in their dorm rooms, and their worst concern should be that they might not get a good score in the last piece of homework they submitted. They shouldn't be worrying about murdering their headteacher, or various other unsuspecting people that stood in the way. But as it was, Draco had been set a task, and he needed to restore his family's reputation, so here he was, slaving away at Hogwarts to prepare the vanishing cabinet to allow various Death Eaters to enter the school without alerting anybody.

Nobody here knew of his plan, except perhaps Dumbledore- he had always seemed astoundingly perceptive to Draco. Truth be told, he didn't want to kill the kindly old wizard who had invited him into his school to be taught, but he had to, or his father would be killed, and his mother, and then he himself would be. What would life be like without his parents? Well, without his father, maybe he wouldn't be so tied to the dark arts- it was his decision, and his mother had never been so keen. Her sister, however, had been, so she had basically been drawn in by the people she loved, rather than by supporting the cause. His mother... He wasn't sure he could live without her. His father had always kept him at arms length, except for when he was beating him for doing something wrong, whereas his mother always had a kindly word, or a hug for him, not that he would ever admit that to his friends. He would much rather have his mother than his father, as was the case at the minute. His father was being held in Azkaban for breaking into the Ministry of Magic the previous year, and the Dark Lord's return had been officially announced. The magical government conveniently decided not to prosecute Potter, or any of his friends, or any of the members of the Order of the Phoenix, which Draco thought was rather unfair, as they had been trespassing too.

Occasionally, Draco would find himself guiltily fantasising about having been sorted into a different house, away from Slytherin where blood status and power meant everything, into a house with friendship, rather than companionship. Would he have made a good Gryffindor? He somewhat doubted it, he wasn't especially brave- he wasn't even brave enough to kill Dumbledore outright. Was he loyal? Again, no, he wasn't loyal to Dumbledore or the school in that he plotting to kill the headmaster, but at the same time, he wasn't loyal to the Dark Lord because he hadn't killed the headmaster yet. So that's Hufflepuff out, not that he would want to be in that house. Ravenclaw- maybe. He was reasonably bright, the only person that always beat him was that irritating mudblood Gryffindor, Hermione Granger. But then, why was she a Gryffindor and not a Ravenclaw? Maybe he could have been in Ravenclaw, and maybe that would have solved everything.. But maybe it wouldn't have, it's difficult to say.

He was pondering this further when the door opened and the dreamy girl, whose father wrote some magazine strolled in, her dirty blonde hair loose around her waist, her eyes scanning the room slowly.

"Oh, hello," she said softly, smiling at him, "are you going to be long?" she asked. He could be rude to her. He wanted to be- how dare she interrupt his bath? But instead he found himself saying-

"I won't be long." He waited for her to leave, but true to her slightly loopy form instead she sat down in a corner of the room and started humming softly to herself, her eyes searching the ceiling, "Do you mind?" he asked with a scowl, "I'm trying to have a bath!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Luna replied, squeezing her eyes tightly shut, but continuing to hum at the same volume.

"I mean, can you stop humming please?" he asked, irritation growing.

"But I'm doing it to scare away the Cronkle Flumbies!" She protested, continuing to hum.

"What the hell are Cronkie Flumbles?!" Draco asked, wondering if this girl was deliberately taking the mick.

"Cronkle Flumbies are daemon dragons that float around the ceilings of bathrooms and then fly into the unsuspecting person's mouth and causes them to feel dizzy and have a violent headache for hours on end!" she explained simply, as if she thought that Draco was quite stupid for asking.

"There is no such thing," Draco snarled, "And the only thing giving me a headache here is you with your bloody humming!"

"Really?" Luna asked with mild interest, "but would you rather risk being attacked by a Cronkle Flumbie?" she asked seriously.

"Yes, I would." he said with a tone of finality.

"Well on your own head be it then...." Luna continued to hum much more softly, swaying rapidly from side to side, until Draco emptied the bath tub and curtly bade her goodnight. He stepped out of the bathroom, and suddenly developed a splitting headache. He looked back over his shoulder to check that Luna wasn't watching, and then started humming softly under his breath. Sure enough, the headache went.

"Weird..."

Luna was filling herself a sea-scented bath, a green sleeping mask full of cool gel pressed to her eyes, when the door opened again. Without turning around, she greeted the newest visitor of the room,

"Hello Ronald," she turned around to face him, completely naked but unabashed, her sight blinded by the mask, to wave at Ron, who did a massive double take and looked back towards the door.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked, oddly compelled to watch Luna stride through the half empty bath naked. It wasn't that he fancied Luna, but he was a sixteen year old male, and he had never seen a naked young woman before.

"I recognised the way you walk and breathe," Luna replied, turning several more taps on.

"You know Luna, most people fill up the bath before they get in and don't just walk around naked, especially when there's every chance that someone could walk in on them," he told her, his eyes still following her around.

"Yes, I suppose that would make more sense...." she mused, as she sat on one of the raised ledges in the bath tub, "Are you coming to join me, or are you heading on your way?" she asked, her face in his direction, "Are you hiding from your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I am actually," Ron replied sheepishly, pointing his wand at the door and casting various locking charms at it, "I think I'll stay if that's okay with you Luna."

"Of course it is Ronald," she said with a wide smile, "And besides, this isn't my bathroom, so even if it wasn't okay, I wouldn't have the power to stop you."

"Right..."

Ron walked around the bath tub and turned on every single tap, sending bubbles of all colours floating around the room, foams of all densities floating over the surface of the water (and edge of the bath) and an amazing mixture of scents into the air. Luna, whilst still wearing her mask, seemed perfectly aware of what was going on, and smiled dreamily as a series of snitch-sized lilac bubbles bounced off the back of her head. Ron then turned all of the taps off, stripped, and slipped into the bath.

"So, how's it going Luna?" he asked casually, not quite able to shake the mental image of her naked.

"Oh it's going alright I suppose," she replied dreamily, removing her face mask and laying it on the side of the bath tub, "Draco Malfoy was in here just before you arrived,"

"You were taking a bath with Draco Malfoy?! Luna, I thought you had taste!"

"No no, I wasn't taking a bath with him, he was taking a bath and then I walked in-"

"I bet he was dead happy about that." said Ron with a smirk.

"Actually he wasn't very happy, I told him to watch out for the Cronkle Flumbies, but he completely disregarded my advice..." she said all of this in a matter-of-fact way, not sounding at all annoyed. Ron knew better than to ask what a Cronkle Flumbie was. "So why are you going out with your girlfriend? You don't seem to like her very much, I always thought that you and Hermione would make rather a nice couple."

Ron spluttered loudly, apparently choking on something, his face bright red.

"Me and Hermione.. We're not.. We were never.." he seemed unable to find the words but a wistful expression had flitted across his face.

"I can see that you're not now, and you probably weren't ever, but what about the future? I think she likes you very much." Luna stared off into a distant corner of the bathroom. Ron followed her gaze but found she was staring at nothing in particular.

"She doesn't like me that much," he grumbled, "She set a flock of magical birds onto me!"

"Well you did break her heart by kissing Lavender Brown instead of her..." Luna told him, a slightly amused expression on her face.

"Did she say that?" Ron asked.

"She didn't have to say it, it was obvious..." Luna smiled at him. Ron was confused. In a way, this would make sense, it would explain why Hermione had been so angry with him for being with Lavender, but what Luna saw as being "obvious" included a lot of mythical creatures that didn't exist. How could he be sure that this wasn't one of those? Sure, he wanted Hermione and not Lavender, but did he want to throw what he had with Lavender away on something that Luna Lovegood had said?

"Luna, why do you think that Hermione likes me?" he asked.

"I can see it when she looks at you, there's a mystical quality about her eyes," she said, turning away from him to add more musk to the bath, "also, you have been very rude to her in the past, why would she stay if she didn't like you?" Luna could be very blunt sometimes.

"Well she's been rude to me too!" Ron instantly jumped in to defend himself, "And she always has to be little miss perfect, she is so mad at Harry for being better at potions than her now!"

"Maybe so, but she does like you, and you like her, or you wouldn't be asking all these questions." Ron had no reply to this. Instead, he crossed his legs and attempted to swim around the bath using just his arms. Did Hermione really like him?

"But maybe she likes Harry?" he suggested, half-heartedly. That would be just his luck- ditch Lavender for Hermione, just to see Harry ask her out, leaving him alone again.

"Hermione? No, she likes him as a brother, and Harry likes her as a sister. He likes Ginny in the way that you like Hermione.." Luna speculated.

"What?! How could he feel that way about my little sister?" he raged, hauling himself out of the bathtub, intending to give Harry a piece of his mind.

"So you do like Hermione?"

"Yes! .. No!... I.. Don't know..." he sighed as he wrapped his red and golden towel around himself, "Luna, I don't know if I like her or not."

"I think you do know, but you're scared to admit it," Luna told him, pushing herself away from the wall on her back, breaking into an incredibly gracefully backstroke which immediately drew Ron's attention, "However," she continued as she reached the other edge of the tub, "You're currently feeling so hormonal that you would quite happily be in a physical relationship with anyone that offered." she swam back towards him, this time on her front, her long hair streaming out behind her.

"That is not true!" Ron protested, pulling on a pair of pyjama bottoms. Luna reached his edge of the bath and looked him straight in the eyes with a directness she usually lacked,

"Ronald Weasley I want you to have sex with me right now!" The order sounded so strange coming from Luna's lips. Most of the things she said sounded like questions, or at least statements open for discussion, but this was an order. Ron was tempted. He had never thought of Luna this way before, but seeing her naked... She had such a beautiful body, always hidden by those dratted robes, but now was his chance to appreciate her body fully, in a way he had never done before. Ron intended to oblige, and started to pull down his pyjama bottoms when Luna smiled at him, "I told you so."

Ron scowled at her and pulled on his pyjama top, followed by a Weasley jumper, "Ronald this proves that even if you do only like Hermione you can be tempted by others, so don't be in a relationship with her now if you want it to last."

"Good night Luna." Ron grumbled as he left the bathroom. Since when did he take relationship advice from Luna Lovegood?


	4. Neville, Luna, Ron and Hermione

"You know, I really missed you last year, when you'd gone.." eighteen year old Neville Longbottom told his seventeen year old friend, Luna Lovegood as they sat soaking in the glorious bathtub of the prefects bathroom. The last year of school had been horribly disrupted by the Death Eaters that took over school, and the end of the year was marked with a tremendous battle that left many dead. Neville and Luna had fought until the end, both bravely putting their lives on the line to help defend the wizarding world. Neville had drawn the sword of Godric Gryffindor from the sorting hat whilst under extreme pressure from the now deceased Lord Voldemort. From here he had proceeded to destroy Nagini, Voldemort's snake, and one of his Horcruxes. For this he had been awarded the Order of Merlin, First Class, to his grandmother's immense pride. She had always feared that Neville would not show the talent and ability of his parents, tortured to insanity by a particular Death Eater by the name of Bellatrix LeStange, who in the battle was killed by Molly Weasley to great applause. As a result, the last year had been very disrupted so Neville had opted to return to Hogwarts to redo his seventh year. When he received his new book list for the year, he was informed that he had also been awarded the position of Head Boy, beside Hermione Granger as Head Girl. He was slightly confused, then, to receive a letter by owl from Luna Lovegood, a true friend of his from the year below, telling him that she too had been appointed Head Girl. On further examination it was revealed that there were two Head Boys and two Head Girls, due to so many students repeating the seventh year, so there was one Head Boy and one Head Girl from each of those years. His grandmother had burst into tears upon finding this out, and told him that she had never been so proud.

"I rather missed you too Neville," Luna said dreamily, smiling sweetly at him, "It was hell being trapped in the Malfoy Manor," she told him, "I think the only reason they didn't kill me was that my mother and father both had magical blood..." she trailed off, the smile sliding from her face.

"Yeah, I know the feeling," Neville grimaced. He too had possibly been spared due to the fact that his parents both had magical bloody running through their veins, "It's disgusting though, killing people because their blood 'isn't pure enough'.... I am very glad that they didn't kill you though." he concluded, turning to face Luna again, who smiled back at him.

"I'm very glad that they didn't kill me too, and I'm also very glad that they didn't kill you." she finished firmly.

"Then it's settled, we're both glad that we're both alive!"

"Yes.. Would you like a small glass of Purple Flame?" Luna asked, her voice as dreamy as ever as she turned and pulled herself out of the tub. Neville squeezed his eyes tight shut, as the naked girl revealed herself fully, crossing the room to where she had left her bag, from which she produced a bottle of virulent looking purple liquid. Alcohol was, strictly speaking, forbidden at Hogwarts, and this was the strongest of the strong, two shots of it could have you completely hammered for hours, but tonight was a night to celebrate. It was his first night back at school without the risk of Lord Voldemort jumping out from around a corner to torture people.

"Go on then, just one," he said with a grin, as Luna produced two shot glasses and filled each to the top. She carefully walked back to the pool, but the two shot glasses on the edge, and jumped in, splashing Neville, his eyes bursting open in shock. He was just in time to see Luna's head emerge from the water, grinning widely. She swam over to the side and picked up one glass, offering the other to Neville.

"To Hogwarts!" Neville toasted, to which Luna nodded her agreement, and they clinked glasses and downed the liquid in one. It was like swallowing cold fire, it both burned and froze at the same time. Neville choked, his eyes protruding dangerously far, but Luna sat quite serenely, a smile playing across her lips as she watched Neville's reaction.

"Are you alright Neville?" she asked him.

"Aye, never better," now the sensation had passed, he was quite enjoying the after taste, but could already feel clouds closing in on his mind.

Conversation turned to the new prefects for their houses, over whom they had control. Luna seemed satisfied with hers, but Neville was not convinced by the Gryffindor ones.

"I mean, don't get me wrong," his voice slurred slightly as he spoke. Luna poured him another shot, "They're nice enough kids, but that Joseph Dickinson couldn't tell his arse from his elbow, if you know what I mean," Luna was clearly amused by his intoxication, and downed her own shot, encouraging him to down his.

"I suppose that could be a little problematic..." she conceded, pouring a third shot, which Neville happily took and drank in one without any prompting. Luna did the same.

"Not that I could really talk..." Neville said, a mood swing suddenly leaving him downbeat.

"Well..." Luna swam up to him and placed her feet on the floor so he was stood right next to him. "This is your elbow," she grabbed his right elbow, much to his amusement, "And this is your arse." She said dreamily, pinching his backside, much to Neville's amazement. He couldn't imagine Luna ever doing anything like that. He blushed as she swam back to her previous position and smiled at him.

They were halfway through discussing the Quidditch World Cup in which England would play New Zealand not far away from the school when the door burst open, and the sound of giggling floated in. Both turned around to find Hermione giggling, but apparently talking to herself. She shut the door and cast various locking spells as Ronald Weasley emerged from under an invisibility cloak, chortling slightly. They both turned around to find Neville and Luna staring at them from the tub.

"Sorry!" Ron was suddenly shocked back to his senses, "We'll leave you two to it!" he made to leave, but Neville protested,

"No, come on in, we're just discussing the Quidditch World Cup- did you hear that they've started building the stadium about twenty miles from here?" he asked enthusiastically. A wide grin stretched across Ron's face as he pulled off his over clothes. Hermione looked slightly put out. She had clearly intended for herself and Ron to have a romantic bath together, having snuck him back into the school especially for the occasion. Neville felt slightly guilty, but the alcohol clouded everything, so instead, he slurringly invited Hermione to join them, which she did so after insisting that everybody look away as she climb in. Ron and Hermione had clearly just come from one of the pubs in Hogsmeade, where Ron was now living as he helped his brother George to open another branch of the joke shop here, as they could smell the firewhiskey on their clothes and their breath when they were close enough.

Ron and Neville started fiddling with the taps, after deciding that it would be awesome to have it set to "jacuzzi" mode, and both let out a triumphant cry as they succeeded in finding the tap that provided the most powerful bubbles and jets of air.

Luna smiled at Hermione and offered her the bottle of Purple Flame and a shot glass. Hermione hesitated, but then smiled,

"Well, we should be celebrating, I suppose," she said as she poured a shot and downed it as Ron settled down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, taking the bottle from her and swigging from it directly, "To Hogwarts!"

"So Ron, Hermione," Neville began, looking at each in turn, "How was it that you two got together?" he asked, causing them both to blush slightly. Ron told them about the kiss during the battle, and about how it had basically developed from there. Luna watched him in interest.

"Congratulations, I remember saying to Ron two years ago that you two should be together," she told Hermione, who looked surprised.

"Really? Why did you say that?" she asked, pouring another shot.

"Well, Ronald walked in on me in the bath whilst he was hiding from that silly girl he went out with but didn't really like," she began, Ron determinedly avoided her eyes, trying not to remember the sight of her naked, "And I asked him why he was with her and not with you, and asked if he liked you, and we came to the conclusion that he did like you very much." she concluded. Ron was extremely glad that she conveniently left out the part in which she offered to have sex with him and he agreed, just to be knocked back.

"Oh." Hermione looked pleasantly taken aback.

"How's Harry doing? And Ginny?" Neville asked Ron, who had taken the bottle from his girlfriend and passed it back to Neville, who then took a swig, "I heard they were back together again."

"Yes," Ron admitted somewhat grudgingly, "They are."

"Oh Ron, you know you're happy with it really," Hermione protested, her face was becoming rather red, "You've said yourself you would much rather her be with Harry then any of the other boys she's been with!"

"That's true," Ron agreed, but his tone suggested otherwise.

"Ron, I wonder if your brother is a good teacher," Luna pondered with a smile. Percy Weasley had taken up a temporary post of Professor of Transfiguration whilst Professor McGonagall was acting the head teacher until they could appoint somebody else to do it. Ron smirked,

"I don't know..." Ron thought about it, "He always was very bright, he might be, I guess... Who's the Defense teacher this year?" he asked with curiosity. It had been rumoured that the position had been jinxed so that each teacher would only last one year, which Harry then verified, claiming that Tom Riddle had been rejected from a job there, and thus he cursed the position so nobody else could have it. Because Tom Riddle was now entirely dead, would the position still be cursed?

"Why, do you remember Viktor Krum from Durmstrang school?" Luna asked happily, completely unaware of Hermione and Neville shaking their heads and widening their eyes in attempt to steer her from answering.

"Oho, so Vicky's working here now is he? No wonder you wanted to come back Hermione, or should I say Herm-own-ninny?" Ron turned angrily on his girlfriend, "Why didn't you tell me? Hoping for lots of cosy little catch-up sessions in the library without me around?"

"Oh Ronald don't be so ridiculous!" Hermione snapped at him, "I have already told him that you and I are an item now,"

"Oh yeah, and what did he say to that? 'I don't care Herm-own-ninny, you have detention now, stay back with me'?" Ron snarled.

"Ronald you are absolutely pathetic sometimes!" Hermione's anger was no doubt aided by the alcohol she had consumed, "How DARE you suggest that? Me and Viktor were never really a couple! But you know what, if you keep up this immaturity, I might be willing to give him a second chance!"

At this, Ron roared in anger, pulled himself out the tub in one fluid movement and angrily stormed over to his clothes. He pulled them on hastily and bade Luna and Neville goodnight, deliberately ignoring Hermione. He stormed out of the room, slamming the door as loudly as he could, prompting Hermione to burst into tears.

Neville and Luna exchanged a look. This was not the celebratory evening they had anticipated.


	5. Scorpius and Rose

Scorpius Malfoy sighed a satisfied breath of relief. He had defied the odds and been made a Slytherin prefect, just like his father and grandfather before him. He was a little cautious about using this bathroom though. He knew from past experience that it was fairly easy to enter, and there was nothing to stop younger students from sneaking in. He knew this because he had before followed Roxanne Weasley into the bathroom and photographed her naked. In his defence, he really did fancy Roxanne at that time, and really wanted the photographs just for himself, however, some older boys had found his camera and the photographs, so he had no choice but to share them. He still had faint burns on his neck from where Roxanne and her friend had tried to free him from he Giant Squid's tentacles. Roxanne had left Hogwarts the previous summer, not before Scorpius apologised for his immature actions. Roxanne seemed highly surprised by this apology, and accepted it graciously. Little did she know that he still had copies.

Yes, Scorpius had become slightly more mature over the past few years. He had always thought that the name Malfoy would protect him from attack, leaving him free to bully others, but clearly he was wrong. The Weasleys and the Potters well and truly ruled the roost here at Hogwarts. His father had told him of the rivalry he shared with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley at school, and consequently Scorpius had taken this prejudice with him, scowling at the Weasley and Potter children, and generally being rather unpleasant towards them.

It was only in his third year, when he started to mellow out a bit regarding them, that he realised that they actually weren't such a bad bunch. They were all in Gryffindor house, but were friendly with all the houses, even the Slytherins that were willing to return the favour. It was at the start of the fourth year when he and Rose Weasley had coincidentally both arrived late for potions, having been trapped in a corridor had Peeves the poltergeist had jokingly sealed off, that he really became friends with any of them. As they had both arrived late, they were made to share a desk, and from there they made small talk, and then the next lesson even though they were both on time, they decided to share the desk again, and the friendship blossomed from there. Rose had then introduced him to various members of her family, all of whom seemed quite happy to talk with him except for Freddie, Roxanne's younger brother. He felt a slight surge of guilt as he looked at him- he did look incredibly like his older sister.

So here he was, Slytherin prefect along with Felicia Zabini, daughter of his father's friends Blaise Zabini and Pansy Zabini (nee Parkinson). Rose, naturally, had been appointed prefect of Gryffindor house along with her cousin Albus Severus Potter, son of the famous Harry Potter, Order of Merlin First Class, the same as his brother in law Ron, and Ron's wife Hermione.

He had, on occasion, run into Rose in the bathroom. The first time this had happened, she had summoned a blindfold from somewhere and covered his eyes, before attempting to summon a camera.

"Scorpius, you had better not have a camera with you," she warned him, "My auntie Ginny taught me the most amazing hex over the summer that will make your eyeballs swell to six times their normal size."

"Relax, Rose, I'm just here for a bath," Scorpius had told her. At the start of the year he was always running into people in this bathroom- the novelty was fresh, and all the new prefects wanted to discover what all the taps did, but now it was April, the novelty had worn off, and he only occasionally ran into people in here, although most commonly, it was Rose he ran into.

He was just sitting under one of the many foam taps, pouring copious amounts of lime green foam onto his head to form a bizarre looking hat when he heard a giggling sound coming from the opposite side of the tub. He looked up as fast as his foam hat would allow, and found Rose Weasley stood watching him, a goofy smile plastered on her face, her hair falling out of the hair band she always wore, her cloak thrown down in a corner of the room, her jumper and tie on top of it, her white shirt splattered with ink, the sleeves rolled up past her elbows, and a large burn decorating her skirt.

"Having fun Scorp?" She asked, eyeing the large tower of foam, unable to keep a straight face. Scorpius blushed crimson and leant his head backwards, running both hands through his hair to remove the foam. Scorpius scowled at her.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people Weasley."

"Oh I'm so sorry Malfoy, are you being grumpy today, should I come back later?"

"No, it's okay, you can stay... Why are you in such a good mood today?" he asked, curious, as he turned to face the opposite wall, allowing her to undress and slide into the water.

"I received an owl from my cousin Victoire, and she's getting married in the summer!" She squealed excitedly, "And I'm going to be a bridesmaid! All us Weasley and Potter girls are! And you can look now," Rose had completely untied her hair and slipped into the steaming water, he hair flowing gently around her, she reminded Scorpius of a mermaid in a way, like the one in the picture on the wall.

"Well congratulations! Who is she marrying?" he asked, curious. Last he had heard, Victoire was dating Teddy Lupin, his cousin or cousin twice removed, or some distant blood relative of his.

"She's marrying Teddy Lupin! We're all so happy because he's so lovely," she gushed, her face full of life and expression, "I can't wait to see my dress!"

"Wait..." Scorpius did a mental calculation, "Aren't there quite a few of you Weasley and Potter girls- You, Roxanne, Molly, Lucy, Lily, Dominique? Am I forgetting anyone?"

"Yes that's our side but then Victoire and Dominique and Louis also have cousins from their mum's sister, and she has two girls and two boys," Rose said, counting people off on her fingers, "So there will also be Annelise and Marianne." She concluded, "And that's if she doesn't invite any friends to be bridesmaids, as she may well do."

"Wow, so a minimum of eight bridesmaids," Scorpius nodded, adding up the numbers in his head, "Will you have all the cousins as bridesmaids when you marry?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Rose answered honestly, "I would definitely have Lily as one- we were so close growing up! But I'm not too sure really, I've not thought about it much."

"Really?" Scorpius asked, genuinely surprised, "I thought it was the sort of thing that all girls had planned out since they were about five?" Rose scrunched up her face,

"Nah, not my style, I change my mind too much." She told him.

"Fair enough."

From there they relaxed into an easy silence, occasionally broken by fragments of songs, or tunes. Finally, Scorpius decided he had had enough, meaning that he was as wrinkled as a prune.

"I'm off Rose, see you in potions." he said, after he had dressed and rubbed his hair vigorously with a towel.

"See you tomorrow Scorpius!"

"Good bye Rose."


	6. Draco and Pansy

"I thought you would be in here."

Fifteen year old Draco Malfoy's head snapped around to find the source of the voice. It was Pansy Parkinson.

"Hello Pansy," he relaxed visibly. He was worried that it might have been that mudblood Granger, but then, why would she think she would be in here. She was clearly up to something though, her, and Potter, and the family of blood-traitor weasles. Who knew that weasles could be blood-traitors?

Things were getting strange around Hogwarts these days. Dolores Umbridge had stepped in as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and then been promoted to the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts, reporting back to the Ministry of Magic. At first it had been funny to watch the teachers being investigated and interrogated, and he himself had been promoted from mere Prefect to member of the Inquisitorial Squad, Umbridge's team of not-so-secret spies within the student body, but now things were more amiss. The Dark Lord was gaining power, he knew that much, but the student body was being turned into a machine that couldn't duel to save their lives- which it may well come down to at the end of the day, but. But. There was something going on. He didn't know exactly what it was, or even exactly who was involved, but recently the other houses, aside from his own noble house of Slytherin, seemed to be more united than ever, and Potty, Weasel and Mudblood seemed to be at the centre of it. He wasn't even sure why he thought they were at the centre of it, but usually when something big was happening, it was Potty's fault, or he was a witness of it. Take last year, he was the only student to witness the rebirth of the Dark Lord, boss of his father, and in effect, he himself. He was destined to follow in his father's footsteps and be the Dark Lord's stooge.

"What's bothering you?" Pansy asked. Her hair was jet black, her face always immaculately made, even first thing in the morning, and straight after getting out of the bath. Her eyes were heavily outlined with kohl, her lashes magnified several times by thick coats of mascara, and her skin was paled by some bizarre foundation. She always wore dark red lipstick, furthering the 'just crawled out of the coffin' look she always attempted to pull off. Draco knew that a lot of the boys at school, and even some of the Death Eaters, thought that she was incredibly attractive. The Dark Lord himself have told Draco he could do a lot worse, practically the highest of the high compliments-wise. Even though he could appreciate this, in a way, he preferred the more natural look of the other girls such as, as much as he hated to say it, Granger or Weaslette. Not that he would ever consider them in that way, just that he quite liked that you could tell if they were tired, because they would have bags under their eyes. With Pansy he could never tell. He once suggested a stroll around the grounds in the late evening, and Pansy had absolutely flipped, telling him he was insane and she was too tired, and 'couldn't he tell?'. Maybe it was just a girl thing.

The girl in question was now removing her green and silver tie, revealing her tight white shirt already had several buttons unfastened. Pansy did enjoy male attention, it must be said, but it was Draco's she seemed to crave. She started unbuttoning her shirt to reveal a delicate black bra, trimmed with emerald ribbons and silver lace. Draco sneered,

"I didn't know there was regulatory underwear for the Slytherin girls," he told her slyly, his eyes not leaving her as she removed her skirt, which was already a good few inches shorter than those worn by the other girls.

"There's not, this is just a treat for a certain lucky Slytherin boy." she winked at him saucily as she removed her black tights to reveal matching panties.

"Ah, part of a set, I see," Draco smirked. Pansy had paused in her undressing, leaning forwards from her standing position, as if to talk to him,

"But Draco," her voice husky, leaning further forward, "This bra is devilishly tricky to unfasten alone."

"Then let me..."


	7. Rose, Albus and Scorpius

"Hey Rosie, I was wondering where you were." Albus Severus Potter walked into the Prefects' bathroom to find his cousin sat on the edge of the tub wearing her favourite red and gold bikini.

"Well, you found me," she said irritably. Today had not been a good day. Even though Albus was, in actuality two months older than Rose, she always looked upon him as a younger cousin, something that Albus reciprocated. At this point in time, Albus was even seventeen, whilst Rose was sixteen, but this charade of Rose being older still continued.

"What's wrong Rosie?" he asked, turning on his two favourite taps, one pouring hot but not too hot water, and the other which emitted perfumed golden bubbles. He was the only person apart from her father that Rose permitted to call her Rosie.

"Just one hell of a day," she sighed as she slid into the tub.

"Want to talk about it?" Albus asked. He thought he had quite a good idea what was bothering her, but he knew better than to mention it, in case he was wrong and she flew off the handle at him, as she had been known to do on occasion. He stripped to his own golden swimming trunks and leapt into the tub, causing Rose to shriek. She splashed him back as soon as he resurfaced, and the two enjoyed an extremely childish water fight, reminiscent of so many water fights in their gardens as children, but minus other siblings and cousins.

Albus was fairly sure that the reason Rose was so agitated tonight was that Scorpius Malfoy had pretended to ask her on a valentine's date to Hogsmeade in front of the entire great hall, to which she had gushed that she would love to, just for him to turn around and say "NOT!" really loudly in her face. It was an incredibly immature thing to do, but the sheer immaturity of it had caused everybody watching to laugh, even James at first, until he realised that Rose was genuinely upset. She had stormed out of the room, even forgetting her satchel full of books, leaving Albus to collect it and return it to her before the first lesson of the day. Scorpius looked slightly ashamed as she turned away. He called after her but she ignored him, pausing only to make a rude hand gesture in his direction. Scorpius even looked quite upset as Rose ran away. He even made to run after her, but James and Freddie had stepped in his way. Whilst Scorpius was tall at six foot, James and Freddie were taller, both standing at six foot three. It was like James and Freddie were the twin boys of the next generation. Uncle Percy had twin girls, but they were much less alike than James and Freddie, who were cousins, but personality wise almost exactly the same. They were both a little michievous, like both of their namesakes, but well loved by pupils and teachers alike. They were also known, though, to be extremely protective of their female siblings, especially the youngers ones- Rose and Lily. Scorpius had been quite right to cower away from the young men as they towered above him. They snarled threateningly until Professor Longbottom came over to make sure everybody was okay. Then they had been sent on their way.

Scorpius had tried to attract Rose's attention all day, but Albus and their friends had made sure she did not have to speak to him, issuing dire threats in his direction at every possible opportunity. Scorpius had forgotten how it felt to be at war with the Potters and the Weasleys. He had only said "NOT!" as a joke, but unfortunately he said it rather loudly and had attracted a lot of attention. He really HAD meant it- he DID want to meet her in Hogsmeade, but he guessed that wasn't an option now. He thought about this a lot as his feet walked the familiar route to the Prefects' bathroom.

He walked into the bathroom to find Rose having a water fight with her cousin Albus. The air was full of golden bubbles, and the scent of honey. Gryffindor robes were strewn on the floor. He was interrupting a family moment. Both turned to stare at him as he walked in. Albus growled and strode towards the side of the tub closest to Scorpius, but Rose spoke out,

"Albus... Could I have a moment alone with Scorpius please?" she asked sweetly. Albus looked at his cousin, showing her a look of extreme disbelief.

"Are you sure Rosie? I can hang around if you want,"

"No, it's okay Albus, you go back to the common room, I'll be back there soon." she told him. Albus scowled at Scorpius more, and pulled his red and golden towel around him. He dried himself off quickly and pulled on his shirt and trousers, throwing his other items of clothing over his shoulder. He spared one last look of disgust for the pair before leaving.

"Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!" Scorpius said in an overly friendly voice. It was then that he noticed that Rose was glaring at him. Apparently it was too soon for jokes, "Sorry."

"What do you want Malfoy?" Rose asked him coldly, her eyes searching his face.

"I want to apologise to you for being so incredibly immature this morning." Maybe this was one of those times to be completely honest, Scorpius thought, "I really didn't mean to upset you- I only said 'NOT!' as a joke, I really do want to meet you in Hogsmeade..." He trailed off. The look on Rose's face clearly told him that she did not want to meet him in Hogsmeade, "It was just an accident- I thought you would find the 'NOT!' thing funny, I didn't realise so many people were listening..."

"No, I don't suppose you did, Malfoy," Scorpius winced at the fact that she was calling him by his last name- they had broken that barrier as soon as they started talking to each other in a civil manner and he didn't like being forced back to that state of play, "But that doesn't change the fact that you did it."

"I know it doesn't," Scorpius agreed instantly. When they're arguing girls like to think that they're right, so perhaps the right way to go about winning her round is to let her badmouth me all she wants and then agree with everything she says, he reasoned, "But I really am sorry Rose, I really don't want to ruin our relationship because of this."

"Our relationship?" Rose inquired, raising one eyebrow.

"Our friendship, I mean," Scorpius blushed, and Rose could feel a warmth spreading across her cheeks.

Over the summer, Scorpius and his parents had been invited to her cousin Victoire's wedding to Scorpius' distant relative Teddy Lupin. Rose had been a bridesmaid, along with all of her female cousins, and all of Victoire's other cousins, and a fantastic time had been had by all. Her parents had even managed to be civil towards Scorpius', although the tension had been palpable. She had worn the most beautiful midnight blue dress with a cream sash tied about her waist. Her hair had been straightened, the frizz completely removed, with a large blue ornament placed in her hair, along with each of the other bridesmaids. She thought it was a little over the top, but everybody commented on how adorable they had all looked.

Rose hadn't known that Scorpius was attending the wedding- apparently his family had received the invite only two days before the even itself- until she walked down the aisle of the marquee set in the Burrow's orchard. She saw him sat in the back row, sandwiched between his parents, wearing robes coincidentally of exactly the same colour as her dress. In fact, the colours were so alike that some people had even asked if Scorpius was part of the bridal party, much to the amusement of the younger Weasley and Potter girls.

When Rose walked past the row in which Scorpius had been seating, their eyes met briefly, and she could feel her cheeks pinkening as she continued to sweep gracefully (she hoped) down the aisle in line with Lily and Roxanne. Roxanne leant across discretely as whispered in her ear, "It's supposed to be the blushing BRIDE not the blushing bridesmaid!" and winked at her.

The ceremony had been beautiful and passed without great incident. The reception followed immediately and after the newly married couple had taken their first dance as man and wife to raptuous applause, Rose found Scorpius stood in front of her, his usually cool composture faltering slightly.

"Would you like to dance, Rose?" he asked, offering his left hand to her. She took it, and the two spent the evening dancing together. They danced to fast songs (but took care to avoid Roxanne and Freddie, possibly the most exhuberant dancers present apart from their mother), and slow songs, and during the last song of the night, they shared a real moment. Nothing was said, and nothing really happened, but Rose found herself staring deep into Scorpius' eyes, and he back into hers. A vast amount of non-verbal information seemed to pass between them. They were still gazing into each others' eyes when Scorpius' father Draco had broken the moment by informing Scorpius that they would be leaving imminently.

The moment had been well and truly lost, and had never been discussed since, but it had often played on Rose's mind. What would have happened if Draco hadn't come to retrieve his son?

Now they were sharing a similar moment. Neither said anything, they simply stared each other in the eyes, Rose searching for sincerity, Scorpius for forgiveness.

"I should go," Rose said finally, "Or Albus will be back with whichever relatives he can find to spay you."

"So.. Are we cool?" Scorpius couldn't think of a worse way he could have said that. Rose gave him a look that was half way between a smile and a grimace.

"Yeah, sure.."

"And do we still have a date?"


	8. Lily and Severus

"Why do you have to be so chummy with Potty and Black?" Severus asked, scowling at the pretty red head floating a couple of feet away from him in the water. She was wearing a navy blue bikini, and an identical scowl.

"Well why do you have to be so chummy with all those stupid Death Eater pals of yours?" she retorted, moving her limbs smoothly so she could glide further away from him in the water.

"Lily, that's different, you know it is," Severus protested, "They don't bully people for no reason, unlike your crappy friends,"

"My crappy friends?" Lily thundered, standing up and turning to face Severus with an expression on her face that would cause braver men to quiver, "They are NOT my friends, but they are more so than you! And what do you mean when you say your friends don't bully people for no reason?" She walked as quickly as she could towards him in the water. It took a ridiculously long time, but she thought the effect might be lost completely if she swam instead, "So what do you think happened to Remus Lupin then? Why is he now in the hospital wing?"

"Oh I don't know," Severus drawled sarcastically, although he backed away from Lily quite noticeably, "Maybe it's just that time of the month again, and have you not noticed that he is friends with Potter and Black? That he does not egg them on?"

"Remus does NOT egg them on, if anything, he calms them down!" Lily was getting increasingly angry, her voice lever rising in volume, "James and Sirius were all for tying you to the Whomping Willow and setting you on fire! Remus talked them down to just taking off your pants in front of people!"

"Oh yes," Severus continued, "I forgot you had that little tryst with Lupin, that really he is the one that you want," This stunned Lily to silence. She had, indeed, kissed Remus Lupin, just once, but unfortunately Severus had heard them talking about it directly afterwards, but Remus had then chased him and erased his memory, so how did he know? "If you're wondering how I know," he continued, as if he had read her mind, "I am becoming quite an accomplished practitioner of occlumency and legilimency," So maybe he had read her mind after all.

"You're such a creep Severus," she fixed him with her best icy look, "People hate you so much that they won't talk to you, so you have to resort to reading minds to know what people are saying." She waded over to the side of the bath and pulled herself out, "You make me sick. I'm going back to the Gryffindor common room. Enjoy your bath."

Severus grimaced as Lily did indeed towel herself slightly, pull on her dressing gown, and leave without a backward glance. He knew he had just lost his best friend.


	9. Hugo and Annelise

Hugo scowled and slammed the door to the Prefects' bathroom as he entered, somewhat unceremoniously. He knew that 17 year olds should be above such childish behaviour, but hey, he was disappointed, why shouldn't he throw a mini tantrum in private?

He filled the bath with water and added his favourite musky scent. Bubbles the size of beach balls erupted from one tap, and bounced merrily off the walls and the surface of the water. To finish, foam four inches thick was added on top, red in colour. He pulled out a bottle of Butterbeer, muttered a spell that relieved it of it's top, and set it down on the side of the tub. He then slid into the water, feeling his irritation slide away slightly as he did so.

This year it had been decided that the time was right for a fresh attempt at playing the Triwizard tournament, and so candidates had been brought over from Beauxbatons Academy and Durmstrang school. Any candidate over the age of seventeen that wished to compete was to submit their name into the Goblet of Fire. One candidate would be selected from each school to compete in a series of gruelling tasks.

When Hugo had written home to tell his parents the good news, they had written back with stories of the Triwizard tournament that took place whilst they were at school. Auntie Fleur and Uncle Harry had both been chosen to compete. This had caused a big hoo-ha because Hogwarts already had a champion (Cedric Diggory, who was killed), and Harry was not old enough to enter the contest. It turned out it had been an evil plot to bring Lord Voldemort back to life, but not to let that put him off entering if he wanted to. Of course he wanted to! He discussed it with any relatives or friends that would listen. He snuck out of the castle on the Saturday morning that he had to submit his name to discuss it with his Uncles George and Percy, who were both in Hogsmeade at the time. They both supported him whole-heartedly, and insisted that his father did too.

He considered how lucky he was to have a birthday in September, like his cousin Lily. If he hadn't turned 17 yet, he wouldn't be able to compete. He excitedly told his cousin Lily, the last remaining member of his family at Hogwarts, about his intentions, and she smiled, and encouraged him. He knew that he and Lily were the only two Gryffindor sixth years capable of entering. All of the seventh years in Gryffindor house, bar two, were entering. He had only heard rumours about participants from other houses. He and Lily had spent a nice afternoon wandering around the lake with Annelise DuMont, a distant almost relative of theirs. She was in her sixth year at Beauxbatons, and her mother was Auntie Fleur's sister. So she wasn't quite family, but very nearly. She told them about her school life, and about the various entrants from her school. They had met her a couple of years previously at Victoire's wedding to Teddy, but they hadn't got to know her well then as there were so many people around. He and Lily had told her all about the Prefects' Bathroom, where they regularly retired to for a good laugh and gossip at the other students' expense (harsh, they knew, but they were Prefects, targets of pranks and name-calling and they deserved a break).

Hugo was topping up the foam in the bath when the door swung open and Annelise stepped in. Even though she was nearly a relative it was very difficult not to find her attractive. Unlike her cousins Victoire and Louis, but like her cousin Dominique, Annelise had inherited the Veela gene very strongly. She looked simply radiant as she swept through the door, but did a double take when she noticed Hugo in the bathtub, staring up at her.

"'Ugo!" she exclaimed, shocked. She spoke good, but not perfect, English, and spoke with a strong French accent that Hugo found to be very cute, "I would 'ave thought you would be celebrating with Lily!" she said, shocked. Hugo's face dropped, "But you are not 'appy for 'er?" she asked, pulling off her blue robes to reveal a set of matching lacy blue underwear. Hugo gasped and shut his eyes tight. He then turned around to face the far wall. He had seen girls in this state of undress before, and even in less clothes, but it seemed wrong to do so without their explicit consent. He thought of his girlfriend Amber up in the Common Room now. She was a year younger than Hugo, but was intent on their relationship moving along speedily, "I am in zee water now 'Ugo!"

Hugo opened his eyes and turned to face Annelise. She appeared to be inhaling deeply.

"I do love this scent 'Ugo, you 'ave good taste!" he knew it was meant to be a compliment, so he smiled and thanked her, "So tell me, why are you not 'appy zat your cousin Lily was made champion?" she asked, straight to the point, much like Dominique.

"Because..." Hugo found it difficult to express exactly why. He knew why it was. He was jealous. But he didn't want to say that. Annelise watched him patiently, "I guess it's just..." He started, falteringly, "I don't see what she has that I don't," he finished lamely. Annelise raised one eyebrow, obviously unimpressed. Hugo pushed on, "It's just.. We come from the same family, and have had pretty much the same upbringing. We've spent lots of time together, and I can honestly say that she's my best friend but... Everything always works out for her, and it doesn't for me, even though we're practically the same person!" he finished, knowing it sounded stupid, but needing to tell somebody anyway.

"'Ow do you mean?" Annelise asked. Hugo looked confused, "'Ow do you mean zat you are practically zee same person?"

"Oh! Well... We were born within a week of one another- her on September 9th, me on September 14th," Annelise nodded, "We share birthday parties and friends, we both got sorted into Gryffindor house in the same year. We got the same grades in everything. We both made Chaser for the Gryffindor quidditch team in our third year and we chose to take the same subjects. We both got made Prefect in our fifth year. Both got EXACTLY the same OWL grades, both chose to take the same NEWT classes, but then.. At the start of sixth year Lily got made Quidditch captain and I didn't.." he trailed off slightly. He knew it was petty, but to this day it had bugged him. What did Lily have that he didn't? She wasn't really better than him.

"Isn't 'er mother a famous quidditch player?" Annelise asked.

"She was, yes, Ginny Potter nee Weasley," he told her, nodding.

"Well zen maybe zat is why. I 'ear zat 'Arry Potter is quite zee quidditch player 'imself. Maybe zey theenk it will mean more to 'er."

"But precisely!" Hugo erupted, "She comes from a family of great Quidditch players! Her elder brothers were both on the team, but neither made captain, so why was she? What's so special about her?"

"She is not so self-centered?" Annelise asked in a completely neutral tone.

"I am not self-centered!" Hugo argued, his temper flaring once again "I just don't see why she got made quidditch captain, and then why she got made Hogwarts champion, and not me!"

"Maybe she 'as 'idden power that you do not 'ave the same of. Maybe you 'ave different powers," Annelise suggested. It didn't quite make sense to Hugo, but she said it so reassuringly, he found himself feeling a little calmer.

"Maybe..." he pondered, "And don't get me wrong, I love Lily to pieces, I just don't know why everything works out for her and not for me... And why she didn't tell me she was entering? She let me go on and on about how great it would be, but never once did she say she was going to enter!"

"Did you ask 'er?"

"Well.. No, I just assumed she would say. She normally would," Hugo protested.

"Maybe she could not get a word in sideways?" Annelise suggested.

"Maybe..."

"Anyway, I was not chosen either," Annelise said with a sigh, "I am disappointed, but Francis shall do well, I 'ope! Beat you 'Ogwarts people! Beauxbatons for zee win!" she giggled.

"Yeah right, keep dreaming Annelise!" Hugo said, but with a big smile. He didn't know how exactly, but she had really cheered him up. An hour later he bade her goodnight, and headed back to Gryffindor tower, where he grasped Lily tightly and told her he was proud of her. And he really was.


	10. Teddy and Victoire

**Author's note: **Thank you for reviewing **NotSoAwry**, **ginandlunaBFF**, **carly4713**, **WhiteFerrets** and **muggleborn444**, I'm sorry I haven't said so before, but I really do appreciate feedback, positive or negative (although when I say negative, I mean constructive criticism, not _nar dat was crapp innit_) If anybody has any requests I would be happy to take a stab at it.

Not all of the couples suggested in it are strictly canon, but I don't think any are strictly non-canon either. Remus and Lily for example- it could happen- two confused teenagers sharing a kiss and not wanting everyone to know about it because it would complicate everything..

Anyway! Next chapter, thank you for reviewing and favouriting and alerting and such!

"Teddy, I am so happy that I am now a Prefect too! And we have this wonderful bathroom!" Fifteen year old Victoire Weasley gushed to Teddy Lupin, sixth year prefect for Gryffindor house. Victoire herself was in Ravenclaw house, and had just been appointed the position of Prefect, to the immense pride of her parents. Her younger sister, Dominique, two years her junior was in Gryffindor house, along with Louis, their brother, one year Dominique's junior. The vast majority of the 'second generation' Weasley and Potter clan was in Gryffindor house. She had, secretly, been a tiny bit disappointed to have not been placed in the same house as Teddy Lupin, and, somewhat guiltily, felt more aggrieved by this than the fact that she was not in the same house as her siblings. The only relatives in her house were Molly and Lucy, her uncle Percy's daughters, who were three and four years her junior, respectively, so she did not share a particularly close bond with them.

"I know, it is pretty fantastic, don't you think?" Teddy asked, his hair reddening from it's usual mousy brown colour to match Victoire's deep auburn hair. Tonight was their first night back at Hogwarts, and Teddy had insisted that the two celebrate by taking a bath together. This might sound odd to some, but having grown up together, these barriers were broken before they were built. The two had spent every summer they could remember playing together and talking together, and swimming together, and eating ice cream together, and getting dragon pox together and so many other things. The two were practically inseparable during their summers.

Teddy lived with his grandmother Andromeda, but spent most of his time either at his godfather's house in Godric's Hollow, or at the Burrow with any passing members of the Weasley clan. He had recently helped Molly and Arthur Weasley redecorate the entire house. He was considered as much a member of the family as anybody else which was why Victoire worried about what everybody would say when she brought him home as her boyfriend, as he had been for the past two years. Given the close relationship all the Weasleys had with one another, and the fact that Teddy was an honorary Weasley member, she worried about what people would say (would they liken it to incest?). As a result, the two had been seeing each other in secret for the past two years, meeting by the lake or at the fringe of the Forbidden Forest, or sneaking into Hogsmeade to visit Uncle George.

"Wait, why have we been sneaking around so much, Teddy, if you've been a Prefect for a year and have been able to use this bathroom all along?" Victoire asked, suddenly realising how much easier the past two years could have been. Teddy looked thoughtful,

"I don't know," he admitted, "It's just that it was a Prefect thing, and I knew you would make Prefect, so I wanted it to be a nice surprise for when you officially got the badge."

"But then what if I hadn't got the badge, would you have showed me anyway?" she asked, not quite believing his story.

"Yes, of course I would!"

"But then why didn't you show me before?" she asked, starting to feel frustrated.

"Like I said, I wanted it to be a nice surprise.."

"Or is there somebody else that you have been meeting in here, away from where I can get you?" Victoire asked, thunder struck.

"Don't be stupid Vic, as if," Teddy insisted, but he wouldn't look her in the eye.

"Teddy!" Victoire roared at him, angrily pulling herself out of the bath and glaring down at him, "You HAVE been meeting somebody else in here!" she was furious. She thought what she and Teddy had was special, "I KNOW you have, admit it!" she bluffed. Teddy looked sheepish,

"It was only one time.."

"ONE TIME?" Victoire screamed. Nearly-Headless-Nick had evidentally been floating nearby, and stuck his head through the wall to see what was going on. On seeing such an angry looking girl, he quickly disappeared again, "ONE TIME? WHO WAS SHE? IT WAS THAT MEGAN FREEMAN WASN'T IT?" she screamed, her cheeks bright red, "WASN'T IT?"

Teddy nodded meekly, too ashamed to meet her eye.

"YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH THE HOGWARTS BIKE?"

"She said she wanted to discuss being Head Girl with me, because she thought I would be made Head Boy in my seventh year.." Teddy said, in a feeble attempt to justify what himself.

"AND YOU BELIEVED THAT, FROM THE GIRL WITH MORE NOTCHES ON HER BEDPOST THAN ANYBODY ELSE IN SCHOOL, INCLUDING THE TEACHERS?"

"Well she was always really nice to me, I thought we were just friends..." Teddy was close to tears now. Victoire was bright red all over, her face screwed up as she screamed.

"OF COURSE SHE WAS NICE TO YOU, YOU DIMWITTED MORON! SHE WANTED TO SLEEP WITH YOU! AND YOU LET HER!"

"Well you wouldn't," Teddy replied tautly. A common (often heated) discussion between Teddy and Victoire was the rate at which their physical relationship moved. Teddy was happy to move a lot faster than Victoire was, as she wanted to save herself for marriage.

"YES, BECAUSE _I_ WANT TO BE PURE FOR THE MAN THAT I MARRY, AND I THOUGHT THAT WAS GOING TO BE YOU!" she screamed, her face puce in colour.

"I still can be?" Teddy suggested, but he knew he was fighting a losing battle.

"But you won't be pure.." Victoire said in a small, sad voice. She collapsed at the side of the bath and broke down into extremely noisy tears. Teddy got out of the bath to hold her, but she swatted him away angrily, telling him to go away in much less polite words.

"I'm so sorry, Vic." he told her.

"Victoire! I am not your friend, you may not call me Vic." she glared at him, tears still pouring from her eyes.

"Yes you are, we'll always be friends, you said so yourself,"

"Well you said you loved me, and wanted nobody else, yet you obviously didn't mean that. GO AWAY!" she screamed, and she was so terrifying that Teddy obeyed. He looked awkwardly over at her as he pulled on his robes. He had messed this up so badly.

He went back to the Gryffindor Common Room, leaving Victoire sobbing by herself. She was still crying fifteen minutes later when she heard a voice call out the password in the corridor beyond.

"Occupied!" she shrieked at the door, but it opened anyway, "Are you deaf?" she cried, "I said it was-"

"Occupied," Dominique replied softly, shutting and locking the door behind her, and crossing the room to sit on the floor next to her scantily clad sister, "I heard, but I thought you might like some company. Teddy told me to come."

"Oh, and did he tell you why?" Victoire asked, but her expression softened for her sister. The two had never been especially close, but right now she needed some sisterly love. Dominique wrapped her arms around her older sister, and let her bawl into her shoulder, berating her for not telling everyone that she and Teddy were an item.

They spent the next two hours sat on the cold floor of the bathroom badmouthing Teddy and Megan Freeman, and plotting to send Megan some perfume, supposedly from Teddy, that would give her a nasty green rash.

"What a bad start to the year," Dominique summarised as she gathered up Victoire's robes and helped her into her dressing gown.

"Are you kidding me?" Victoire asked, her eyes red, but a smile on her face, "I'm gonna get myself a new boyfriend! That new Head Boy is rather tasty, even if he is a Hufflepuff!"


End file.
